


This Helps

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Femslash 100: Kinks Table - Rare Pairs [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Sex, Community: femslash100, Daddy Issues, F/F, Femslash, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Rare Pair" Kinks Prompt Table @ Femslash100. Prompt is "Pain"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Helps

"So we have got more in common than just epic daddy issues," Skye said.

Nebula, who seemed nowhere near as sweaty and exhausted as Skye, cocked her head to the side. "Daddy issues?"

"Our fathers are both crazy terrible people, they've hurt us." Skye settled, turning to face Nebula.

"My father wants to enslave the universe," said Nebula.

"Okay, I guess you win on that one." Skye stroked her fingertips over the exotic metallic blue skin of her new lover's shoulder. "He left you with a lot of pain to deal with."

"Yes." Nebula was incredibly difficult to read, her emotions were so controlled, her alien features were so familiar and different at the same time.

"I know we're just, y'know, sex, but if you ever want to talk or anything, you can talk to me," Skye hoped that the words didn't sound too lame.

"Talking doesn't help. Killing helps."

Skye gulped.

"And this," Nebula said, something approaching softness in her voice. "This helps." Her hand moved between them to cup Skye's still wet sex.

"More? Really?" Skye had barely caught her breath.

"Unless you're incapable," Nebula nodded.

"I didn't say that," Skye grinned and pressed her lips to Nebula's.


End file.
